The present disclosure relates to a vacuum heat insulating container.
A vacuum heat insulating container in which an inner tube including a bottom is arranged inside an outer tube that also includes a bottom, and a vacuum space is formed between the inner tube and the outer tube has been known. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-219125 discloses a vacuum heat insulating container in which a metallic inner tube and a metallic outer tube are integrally connected to each other at opening parts thereof.